9 MESES
by Amigocha
Summary: Se anuncia la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia Abarai Kuchiki. Nueve meses de mareos, antojos, desvelos. Aventuras que tendrán Renji y Rukia ante la llegada de su primogénita. RenRuki!
1. Chapter 1

**9 MESES**

* * *

-Ahhhhh ¡Renjiii!- Gimió Rukia llegando al éxtasis al sentir a su amado acabar dentro de ella.

-Ah, ah, ah… ¿es-stas bien?- pregunto Renji aún con la voz entre cortada.

-Sí, me siento perfectamente- dijo después de haber recuperado el aliento y con una sonrisa que deslumbró a su esposo.

Con toda la ternura del mundo el pelirrojo puso un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja de su esposa para después darle un pequeño pero húmedo beso en los labios.

Quitándose de encima de ella acomodo a Rukia sobre su pecho para poder tener un mejor descanso después de una de sus tantas alocadas noches de pasión donde no paraban hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieran totalmente satisfechos.

Con el sueño venciéndolos cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo sin darse cuenta que un pequeño aliento de vida se iba a formar después de esa noche de amor.

* * *

A Rukia no se le daba la cocina ni las cosas del hogar. Ella era más bien una experta usando su zampakuto rebanando Hollows, pero quería consentir un rato a su amado pelirrojo. No era muy común que tuvieran días de descanso después de su pequeñísima luna de miel pero cuando tenían la oportunidad lo aprovechaban al máximo y esta vez la pelinegra se le ocurrió la gran idea de sorprender a su marido con un delicioso desayuno y aprovechando el sueño tan profundo que tenía después de una de sus sesiones de sexo y lo difícil que era despertarlo sino era con el olor de la comida, decidió pues poner manos a la obra.

En la habitación del matrimonio se encontraba un joven aun durmiendo, el único sonido que se oía eran sus ronquidos pero fueron interrumpidos por los ruidos que se oían desde la cocina del hogar.

-¿Eh?- confundido y aun con los ojos entrecerrados se dio media vuelta arropándose con la colcha para volver nuevamente a dormir.

Deslizando la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido la pequeña shinigami ingreso con una bandeja al interior de la habitación. Colocándola sobre el tatami, se hinco esperando que el olor despertara a su amante. No tardo ni un minuto en hacerlo reaccionar ya que unos enmarañados cabellos pelirrojos se asomaron desde la colcha siguiendo después de un apuesto rostro dejando ver unos hipnotizantes ojos marrones.

-Huele delicioso- Halago el teniente.

\- ¿Verdad que si? Anda levántate, desayunemos juntos.

Rukia estaba con una delicada yukata lila mientras él estaba completamente desnudo, solo mostrando ese ancho fuerte y tatuado torso. Escondió un suspiro sabiendo de antemano lo que escondía la sabana.

-Y sabe delicioso mujer- dijo un entusiasmado Renji devorando la comida. Sin duda que tenía hambre.

-Te lo dije, no soy tan mala en la cocina- Menciono orgullosa con los palillos a la altura de la boca.

-Ya veo que no-Acercándose un poco más a ella le quito el plato y puso su mano en su cintura.

-Oe que todavía no termino- le replicó su mujer.

-Aún tengo hambre, pero no de comida. Dicho esto se acostó de golpe llevándose a una sorprendida Rukia.

-¡Pervertido! Le grito entre risas al sentir sus manos sobre su trasero.

Una lluvia de besos dio inició en aquella habitación dejando olvidado el desayuno a un lado para dar rienda suelta a sus más locas fantasías.

* * *

 **N. A: Hola de nuevo, después de 2 meses difíciles, aquí estoy con este nuevo fic, mientras se me ocurre como terminar el siguiente capítulo de ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado y le den una oportunidad :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas Gracias a Teddy por pasar a leer y comentar, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que te encanto ese pequeño primer capítulo. Y como te lo prometí aquí ya el segundo ;) También agradezco a los que leen en silencio y a esa personita que lo puso en sus favoritos y le da seguimiento :3 Mil Gracias!**

 **Espero disfruten :)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A SU CREADOR TITE KUBO.**

* * *

 **PRIMER MES**

 **MAREOS, NAUSEAS, PARTE 1**

* * *

Después de un arduo entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas que ingresaron a su división, Renji se encontraba descansando en la copa de un frondoso árbol que se ubicaba en los cuarteles del sexto escuadrón. Aprovechando que su capitán se había ido a hacer unas diligencias se animó a darle un descanso a su cansado cuerpo. Últimamente le daba mucho sueño, más de lo normal, si de por si era dormilón ahora lo era el triple.

Su querida esposa lo había regañado un par de ocasiones porque se quedaba dormido en medio de una plática con ella. Ya ni el olor del desayuno lograba despertarlo. Es más, últimamente sentía algo de asco al ver el taiyaki, uno de sus platillos favoritos.

Rukia estaba un poco preocupada ante el extraño comportamiento de su esposo. No comía mucho pero si dormía demasiado ¿Estaría enfermo? recordó entonces a Hisana y su enfermedad. No, no no. Renji no podría estar enfermo. Se levantó de golpe ante esa posibilidad y se sintió un poco mareada.

-Kuchiki san - respondió Kiyone entrando a la habitación. - ¿Te sientes bien?

Agarrándose la sien con la mano, dio una respiración profunda.

-Ah sí, solo me levante de golpe, eso es todo, tengo que irme.

Kiyone quedo sola en la habitación y encogiéndose de hombros se fue a hacer sus actividades.

* * *

Renji despertó después de una relajante siesta, ya el cielo estaba cubierto de naranja, así que se dispuso a bajar de aquel árbol antes de que su capitán lo descubriera holgazaneando.

De seguro Rukia lo estaba buscando, ya era costumbre irse los dos juntos después de una jornada de trabajo. Fue a su división pero le dijeron que ya se había ido. En el camino se encontró con Ikkaku, Yumichika Kira e Hisagi.

-Amigo - Dijo un muy animado Ikkaku. - Vamos, te invitamos a comer. Nos encontramos con tu mujercita diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Quien sabe, tal vez cosas de mujeres.

-En realidad…

-Vamos, sabemos que te encanta estar con tu mujer y no lo dudo. - dijo pícaramente Hisagi señalando las marcas rojas en su cuello.

-Bueno son… yo… este...- Balbuceando trató en vano de cubrirse.

-¡Ya!, no trates de ocultarlo. Ah, maldito Renji, que afortunado eres al tener a alguien que te caliente la cama ¿cómo puede ser? si soy más popular con la chicas.

-¡Ja!, si fueras más popular ya estarías casado con Rangiku san y con un montón de enanos a tu alrededor. -Se burló el teniente, sabía que bromeaba pero ¡ey! él también tenía su encanto.

-Ya está bien chicos, mejor nos apuramos, si no se nos hará tarde. - Hablo rápidamente Kira.

Ikkaku y Yumichika solo rieron internamente.

Abriendo la puerta del local el olor a comida les llego rápidamente a sus fosas nasales a lo que Renji sudando frio se dirigió con sus amigos a la mesa que siempre le asignaban para beber o comer.

El ambiente era de total relajo, como viejos y buenos amigos que eran pero él pelirrojo no probaba bocado. Kami, que nauseas tenia, pero ¿Por qué? si no le dolía el estómago ¿acaso tendría algún virus?

-Renji, de repente te pusiste verde, ¿te sientes mal? - le preguntó Yumichika.

-No… digo sí, creo que… No logro terminar la oración cuando oyeron la voz de una mujer. Todos, menos Renji dirigieron su vista ante la exuberante teniente.

-Chicos ya llegué. Disculpen la tardanza pero el capitán anda de malas y estuve ocupada todo el día, pero ya estoy aquí dispuesta a tomar unos tragos.

Entre risas y bromas pasaban la noche recordando a la pequeña Yachiru.

-Que tal la vida de casado, Abarai. - Dijo de repente Matsumoto y todos pusieron su atención al teniente que estaba más pálido y verde de lo normal.

-¿Tan mal esta? ¿No hay acción? o tienes problemas para…

Renji se paró de golpe sorprendiendo a los tenientes, esa mujer sí que era una exagerada ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tales cosas? De repente todo a su alrededor se puso negro y cayó al piso dando un sonoro golpe.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-Kira, hay que llamar a Rukia chan - gritó Ikkaku con su típico vozarrón e ignorando el comentario de la rubia.

* * *

Rukia tenía la mano de su marido a la altura de su pecho, había salido despavorida cuando Kira le fue a avisar que su amado estaba en la enfermería y sintió miedo. Miedo ante el temor de que algo estuviera mal.

-Descuida Kuchiki san, al parecer se desmayó por falta de alimentos, además que anda muy estresado y tiene un leve resfriado.- Le informó la capitana del cuarto escuadrón poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Solo así Rukia pudo sentirse aliviada.

Ya en su hogar, en la intimidad de su habitación, los dos yacían abrazados regalándose pequeñas caricias sutiles.

-Cariño, discúlpame por no haberte esperado, tenía mucho trabajo y…

-Tranquila, te entiendo amor. No te preocupes- Le cortó su esposo.

-En verdad ¿te sientes bien?

-Claro, oye, ningún resfriado puede conmigo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Te amo mucho - dijo dulcemente la pelinegra acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Y yo a ti. Demasiado - dijo apretando el abrazo dándole un beso en la frente. De repente recordó las palabras de Matsumoto tensándose al momento.

-¿Qué pasa?

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos rio picaramente, empezó a besar el cuello de su amada posicionándose encima de ella.

-Mmmm- ronroneo Rukia al sentir ahora sus labios en los suyos y esas manos traviesas hurgando entre sus piernas.

Al parecer esa noche no iba a dormir y poco le importaba. Se sentía feliz por saber que su amado estaba bien. Con un movimiento rápido termino ella encima de él dispuesta a disfrutar y darle placer toda la noche.

* * *

 **N.A: Como pueden ver no soy muy buena con el toque humorístico pero esto fue lo que salió.**

 **Uyyy Renji esta empezando a sentir unos pequeños síntomas, pero ¿porque él? La verdad es que escuché por ahí que los hombres también presentan algunos síntomas aparte de las mujeres, así que quise hacer sufrir un poquitin a mi pelirrojo. En fin... tal vez este episodio no fue muy revelador pero ya verán los siguientes ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A SU CREADOR TITE KUBO.**

* * *

 **SEGUNDO MES**

 **MAREOS, NAUSEAS, PARTE 2**

* * *

Rukia se sentía totalmente aliviada de que Renji no tuviera nada, solo era el cansancio y el estrés del trabajo eso aunado a un pequeño resfriado que había pescado, estaba totalmente sano, pero ¿porque habían sido las náuseas? Y lo que era más raro es que su querido esposo tenía unos raros antojos desde ese entonces.

Estaba en su escuadrón llenando unos informes cuando de repente sintió otro pequeño mareo.

-Estos mareos están aumentando- Dejó por un momento la pluma y decidió ir a dar una vuelta para tomar un respiro.

" _Tal vez un poco de aire fresco me haga sentir mejor"._ Pensó la pequeña shinigami, encaminándose a la salida.

Sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, contemplaba el cielo azul sintiéndose algo repuesta, cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose y no tardó en darse cuenta de quién era.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

-¿No puede un esposo venir a ver a su esposa para invitarla a comer en su descanso?

A Rukia le brillaron los ojos ante tal muestra, su pelirrojo a veces era tan endemoniadamente dulce.

-No me había dado cuenta de la hora del almuerzo, pero temo que no tengo mucha hambre que digamos.

-¿Que dices? ¿Te sientes mal?- Renji se fue acercando con la canasta entre sus manos.

-Últimamente he estado sintiendo mareos constantes.

-¡Queeeee! y ¿hasta apenas me lo dices?

De repente se arrepintió, sabía que él era demasiado sobreprotector con respecto a su estado de salud pero así era su Renji y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Descuida, será porque no he comido muy bien últimamente ya que todo me da asco, pero venga vamos a comer ya me siento un poco mejor.- Y para tranquilizarlo se paró de puntitas rodeando su cuello y darle pequeños besitos en su boca.

La cara del teniente era de completo estado de idiotez.

Se sentaron a comer disfrutando del almuerzo pero a Rukia no le pasó desapercibido la extraña combinación en los alimentos de su esposo, era como si tuviera el toque de Inoue. No le dio mucha importancia, él estaba perfectamente, así que no quiso arruinar el momento con sus preguntas.

* * *

Esa mañana en particular se sentía fatal, todo le daba vueltas y en cualquier momento sacaría lo que su estómago tenia. Ella no era de enfermarse, se sabía sana y fuerte pero vaya que tenía unas nauseas terribles. De seguro comió algo descompuesto, no aguanto más y fue corriendo al baño.

-¿Rukia?- Despertó Renji debido al ruido ocasionado por la pelinegra.

-¿Estás bien?- Insistió al oírla vomitar.

" _Primero Renji y ahora yo"_ pensó jalando la cadena.

Se quedó un rato apoyada en el excusado cuando sintió una mano en su espalda.

-Amor, déjame verte-oyó a su esposo preocupado.

El teniente se asustó al ver el aspecto de su esposa, lo que vio no le gusto para nada, estaba totalmente pálida y su rostro demacrado.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes- trato de levantarse pero otro mareo la obligo a volver al suelo.

-No que va, si apenas te puedes sostener, te llevare donde Isane y no aceptare un no por respuesta.- La cargo sin dificultad. Rukia no objetó, se sentía demasiado débil para caminar así que dejó que su marido la cargara hasta la habitación. Que bien se sentía estar entre sus brazos, por un momento se olvidó de su malestar, estar cerca de su amor la hacía sentir protegida.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones del cuarto escuadrón, Renji velaba el sueño de su amada, sosteniendo su pequeña y delicada mano acariciándola levemente con su pulgar. Su esposa había caído dormida después de la extenuante revisión y varias preguntas por parte de la capitana Isane. Aún seguía pálida y recordó entonces a Hisana la difunta esposa de su capitán. ¿Estaría enferma? No, no, no. Rukia no podría estar enferma, que tal si le sucedía lo mismo que a su hermana. Un escalofrío le invadió todo su cuerpo y deshecho esos pensamientos apretando el agarre de su mano.

-¿Renji?- susurro despertándose.

-Aquí estoy ¿te desperté?- Le preguntó llevando su otra mano a la mejilla de la chica acariciándola.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

-Veo que ya has despertado Kuchiki-san ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo mareada pero bien.- Sonrió Rukia sintiendo la mano de Renji dándole calor.

Isane sonrió.

-Eso es normal en tu estado y vete preparando, aun vendrán más.- Su vista se dirigió a Renji.

-¿Normal? ¿Mas? ¿Estado? ¿De qué está hablando? -Preguntó Renji desesperado.

Rukia también se le quedo viendo interrogante.

-Por eso es que tú también presentaste síntomas Abarai.

Al ver la cara de confusión de los dos, Isane Kotetsu no pudo evitar enternecerse por lo despistados que eran y no darse cuenta de nada siendo obvios aquellos síntomas.

-Felicidades chicos, serán padres en siete meses. Rukia está embarazada.

* * *

 **Ahora sabemos que están embarazados xD Espero que haya sido de su agrado leer este otro capítulo, a mí no me gusta extenderme mucho pero me gusta leer fics extensos, que cosas, ¿no?**

 **Agradezco a Teddy:** Pues ya lo vez, si hay hombres que presenten síntomas, o eso digo yo, o me engañaron. :P

 **A Paito:** Me alegra saber que te encantó, a mí también me gusta leer y escribir sobre su vida de casados, aquí está la conti ;) Gracias, gracias, gracias.

 **A Guest:** Siiiii, que bueno que te gusta mucho, me haces feliz :3 Tu qué crees? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A SU CREADOR TITE KUBO.**

* * *

 **TERCER MES**

 **SORPRESA**

* * *

De perfil frente al espejo Rukia acariciaba su pequeño vientre de tres meses. Con la yukata totalmente abierta, apreciaba la muy pequeña pero evidente media luna que se formaba. Hacia un mes se habían enterado que serían padres. Todavía podía recordar la emoción que le invadió por todo su cuerpo y la cara de sorpresa de su marido. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro. Se sentía dichosa pero a la vez temerosa. Ella y Renji nunca conocieron el amor, la protección y la calidez de un padre o madre. Habían crecido en un mundo hostil, padeciendo hambre, frío, golpes, pruebas y pérdida.

¿Serían buenos padres? - No podía evitar preguntarse - ¿Serían capaces de cuidar a un niño? Un sentimiento de protección hizo que instintivamente abrazara su vientre. Una parte de ella y su esposo crecía en su interior. La respuesta era un rotundo sí. Amarían y cuidarían a su hijo, dándole lo que a ellos les fue negado pero también le enseñarían e inculcarían valores.

No muy lejos de allí un apuesto pelirrojo soñaba despierto con el embarazo de su esposa. ¡Un hijo! ¡Iba a tener un hijo! Desde que se enteraron no perdía oportunidad para hablar con el pequeño vientre de su mujer, acariciarlo, besarlo y porque no, mimar a su adorada esposa. ¿Cómo sería? ¿A quién se parecería? ¿Sería niño o niña? ¿Serían buenos padres? Tantas preguntas. De repente un recuerdo fugaz inundó su mente cuando hace mucho; siendo niño; sentimientos de envidia llenaban su corazón al ver a otros niños afortunados siendo abrazados por sus progenitores, le dolía ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga y se prometió a sí mismo a que él junto con sus amigos formarían la familia que tanto anhelaban y…

-Renji, no te distraigas y ocúpate en tu trabajo - Oyó la voz de su capitán entrando a la oficina interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

-Sí, capitán, disculpe - Estaba tan ilusionado que no importaba que tuviera tanto trabajo.

Byakuya solo asintió cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

El distinguido capitán del sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Byakuya quedó por un momento de pie al cerrar la puerta. Su cuerpo estaba en ese lugar pero su mente no. Con un suspiro imperceptible y poco común en él, se dirigió al ventanal que daba a un hermoso jardín de los cuarteles de la sexta división.

Aun se sentía un tanto sorprendido por la noticia que le habían dado su hermana y su cuñado.

Un bebé, un bebé en la familia. Sabía que sucedería algún día, dentro de unos años pero no pensó que esos dos fueran a concebir tan rápido. Frunció el ceño. No debería estar celoso. Aunque no lo pareciera el bienestar de Rukia siempre había sido primordial para él. Reconocía que había tenido roces en el pasado pero su hermana pequeña le importaba. Le había prometido a Hisana cuidarla pero él se dio también a la tarea de cuidarla secretamente de aquellos que tuvieran otras intenciones que fueran más allá de la amistad y eso incluía a su teniente Abarai Renji. Sabía de antemano los sentimientos que su teniente profesaba hacia su hermana y por eso no se la puso fácil. Tenía que demostrar ser digno de un Kuchiki en este caso de una Kuchiki, a saber su hermana. No se había equivocado, Renji demostró ser más que eso. Cerró los ojos y recordó el día cuando le dieron la sorpresa de que se convertiría en tío.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Esa mañana amaneció con un muy mal humor, el día anterior tuvo una no muy grata visita. Yoruichi Shihoin, esa gata del demonio siempre buscaba la manera de hacerlo enfadar, molestándolo como solía hacerlo cuando joven, con aquel apodo de mal gusto. Solo que lo que dijo lo dejo un poco desconcertado._

 _-Por cierto Byakuya boy, dale mis saludos a tu hermana y cuñado. Ahora que la familia está creciendo estoy segura tu mal genio desaparecerá jajajajaja._

 _Y así como apareció, aquella mujer irrespetuosa desapareció._

 _Él que siendo muy perceptivo no tuvo que sumar dos más dos. Será que Rukia…_

 _-Kuchiki Sama- La voz de un sirviente lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Vio que detrás de él se encontraba su teniente. Asintió para que se retirara._

 _-Capitán Kuchiki- dijo un tanto nervioso Renji - Quisiera invitarlo personalmente a tomar el té ya que por cuestiones de salud Rukia no puede salir. Se encuentra indispuesta pero la hará muy feliz si usted la fuera a visitar. Si me hace el honor._

 _Como el pelirrojo no parecía asustado o desesperado, más bien nervioso (tan común en el) intuyó que Rukia no estaba tan grave. Sería un resfriado o…_

 _-Estaré allí hoy mismo en la tarde- Con los ojos cerrados volvió a su tarea de alimentar a sus peces koi._

 _-Gracias capitán. Con permiso – Inclinándose el teniente se retiró._

 _Byakuya volteó observando cómo se alejaba el pelirrojo y se fue a alistar para visitarlos._

 _Ya entrada la tarde llego al hogar de los Abarai Kuchiki, anunciándose._

 _-Kuchiki Sama pase usted por favor._

 _-Abarai Sama y Kuchiki Sama lo esperan, lamentan no recibirlo como se debe pero la señora Rukia no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo._

 _Con una ceja en alto paro en seco pero reponiéndose al instante siguió su camino. Esperaría a que los dos hablasen._

 _-Por aquí por favor - Le indicó la anciana._

 _-Nii Sama._

 _-Capitán._

 _Puso su atención en Rukia, se le veía un poco pálida con algunos cojines de más a su alrededor._

 _Tomaron el té entre pláticas triviales y cosas del trabajo hasta que Renji respirando profundo se dirigió a su líder._

 _-Capitán hay algo que Rukia y yo queremos decirle._

 _-Nii Sama dentro de poco, bueno - Su esposo cogió su mano para darle valor - Renji y yo estamos esperando un bebé y tú serás tío._

 _El estoico capitán no mostro ninguna emoción pero un cambio en su riatsu les hizo saber a los esposos que se había sorprendido._

 _Sosteniendo la taza de té y dando un sorbo, Kuchiki abrió los ojos, viendo la cara de felicidad de ambos y ese brillo en la mirada de Rukia._

 _-Felicidades Rukia, Renji, sé que serán unos excelentes padres. Deseo que su hijo nazca fuerte y sano que es lo más importante._

 _Los esposos sonrieron mirándose apretando el agarre de sus manos._

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Escucharlo de sus labios era muy diferente a intuirlo. Sorprendiéndolo.

Al final del día el distinguido líder se dirigió a su hogar dispuesto a descansar. Ya en la soledad de su habitación no pudo evitar pensar en su difunta esposa, recordando momentos maravillosos que pasó junto a ella. Imaginando un hijo fruto del amor entre él y ella.

Al levantar la mirada contempló una maravillosa visión. Hisana sonriendo, desapareciendo al instante.

Sonrió ante aquello.

-Hisana…

Su vista se perdió en el firmamento.

* * *

 **Creo que deliré xD Ustedes no se han preguntado del ¿cómo habrá sido la reacción de Byakuya al enterarse del embarazo de Rukia? Yo sí, y esto fue lo que salió. Ya saben que Byakuya no demuestra mucho sus emociones y tal vez se puso a recordar en demasía a su esposa poniéndose nostálgico, quien sabe…**

 **Bueno pues aquí otro capítulo de 9 meses. Muchas Gracias a Teddy Bear Moony y a LifeBeauty Chan por sus comentarios, y a los que leen en silencio y los que lo agregan como favoritos y le dan seguimiento, me hacen feliz :)**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente. Saludos!**

 **Pd. LifeBeauty yo pienso igual que tu ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A SU CREADOR TITE KUBO**

* * *

 **CUARTO MES**

 **ANTOJOS**

* * *

Una pareja de jovenes enamorados caminaba tomados de la mano dirigiéndose a la heladería más cercana. Ambos con un sonrojo en sus rostros irradiaban felicidad.

¡Por fin se habían confesado!

Se encontraban en el centro comercial después de haber paseado por el parque de Karakura y de compartir tímidos besos bajo la sombra de los árboles. Algo acalorados decidieron que era hora de disfrutar un delicioso aperitivo como pareja oficial. Regalándose pequeñas miradas cargadas de amor no se dieron cuenta que casi chocan con una montaña de botes de helado de diferentes colores y sabores.

-¡Qué demonios!

-¿Ah? - Una cabellera roja se asomó por entre los botes. - ¡Ichigo!

-¡Renji! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, que otra cosa podría ser. Rukia anda con antojos y me pide helados, especialmente del mundo humano y yo no puedo negárselo.

-Kawaiiiii, eso es muy tierno de tu parte Renji-kun y ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Perfectamente. Ya tiene 4 meses y se ve hermosa con su pancita. - Como pudo sacó una foto de su esposa embarazada enseñándoselos al sus amigos.

-Awwww que hermosa que se ve. - Exclamó con alegría Orihime.

Ichigo estaba muy feliz por sus amigos. Rukia se veía hermosa, se alegraba que Renji hubiera cumplido su promesa de alcanzarla. La consideraba como a otra hermana y no permitiría que le hicieran daño. Vio de reojo a su hermosa novia y no pudo evitar pensar en que algún día ella llevaría en su vientre a su futuro hijo. Su rostro se sonrojó y recordó del porque estaban allí. Carraspeó.

-¡Qué bueno amigo! pero ¿te importaría? tengo una cita, así que ya vete. - le exclamó como en secreto.

-Oh, lo siento, diviértete. - lo imitó - Hasta luego Inoue.

Los dos lo vieron alejarse tambaleándose un poco por la carga y cada uno no pudo evitar pensar en las hormonas de su amiga pelinegra mandando al pelirrojo por más helado. Ichigo con una sonrisa entre divertida y macabra imaginando a una Rukia dándole de patadas, mientras Inoue imaginando a una Rukia regaloneándolo con besos y más besos.

* * *

 _Los antojos son totalmente normales en el embarazo, puede ser a cualquier hora del día pero comúnmente se presentan en la madrugada_.

* * *

 **En la madrugada…**

 **.**

-Oe Renji. Renji, despierta. Cariño despierta.

-¿Eh? Que… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te siente mal? ¿Quieres que vaya por el medico?

-No, no. Solo que se me antojo un helado de vainilla, fresas y chocolate.

-Pero si acabas de comer hace una hora helado.

-No repliques que tu hijo lo pide. - le reprochó sobándose el pequeño vientre.

-Ya vuelvo. - Con una sonrisa se levantó del gran futón dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y otro en el vientre.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente por la madrugada…**

 **.**

-Mi amor, despierta, oe, Renji.

-¿Eh? Que… que ¿Ya va a nacer?

-No seas tonto. Se me antojo una rebanada de pastel cubierta con mucha salsa de chocolate con una fresa en medio.

-¿Me vas a convidar un poco?

-Depende de cuantas rebanadas traigas. Tal vez te guarde un cachito.

-Creo que guardaré una en la alacena para mí.

-Te oí.

* * *

 **Después…**

 **.**

-Mi cielo, Renji, despierta.

Renji se dio la media vuelta abriendo los ojos pero los abrió aún más al ver semejante visión que tenía enfrente. ¿Aún estaría soñando?

-Tengo demasiado antojo de ti. - decía Rukia totalmente desnuda con una pose demasiado sugerente.

Renji trago en seco ¿Hace cuánto que no tenían intimidad? creo que semanas y se le habían hecho eternas.

 _Algunas mujeres en estado de gestación presentan un alto deseo sexual, las hormonas se ven alborotadas y desean consumirlas con un acto carnal. Descuiden, es muy normal tener intimidad durante el embarazo, así que no afectará al bebé._

La voz de la capitana del cuarto escuadrón retumbó en su mente.

Aunque lo olvidó por completo cuando sintió la boca de su esposa invadir la suya salvajemente, respondiendo al instante de la misma manera pero tenía que ser delicado y no dejar que la pasión lo consumiera, había un pequeño ser creciendo en el interior de su amada y no quería lastimarla pero al parecer ella no pensaba lo mismo. No se dio cuenta a qué hora su mujer lo desvistió pero poco importaba, de un momento a otro se hallaba totalmente en su interior con una sensual Rukia montándolo. Tan hermosa ella con su rostro sonrojado y su pelo alborotado. Era sublime admirarla desde abajo. Agitados y satisfechos terminaron su acto de amor con Rukia desplomándose encima de su esposo. La sensación de sentirse piel a piel era indescriptible.

Acomodándola de lado para que no estuviera incomoda por su estado, Renji le acariciaba la espalda apartando unos mechones de pelo negro con su otra mano. Para él, Rukia era la mujer más hermosa del universo, la amaba con locura y ahora, ahora iba a tener un hijo con ella. Que hermoso sentimiento era aquello. Rodeándola un poco más con sus musculosos brazos, beso su frente susurrando un * _Te amo_ *.

Con un suspiro enamorado la pelinegra se apretó más a él correspondiéndole de la misma manera *Te amo igual*.

* * *

Todo era calma y tranquilidad. Afuera soplaba una brisa agradable, los esposos yacían descansando en el corredor de su casa. Rukia se había quedado dormida, yacía entre las piernas de su marido apoyando su espalda en su ancho pecho con él dormitando igualmente, rodeándola con sus brazos. De vez en cuando ponían un alto a sus noches de pasión para simplemente descansar.

Renji despertó observando el sereno rostro de esposa cerciorándose que dormía.

Con toda la sutileza del mundo, dirigió su brazo al bolso que tenía al lado suyo, sacando con cuidado un paquete de taiyaki. Como agradecía al cielo que ya no sintiera asco por su comida favorita, esos ricos y deliciosos panes en forma de pescado lo llamaban tentándolo a comerlos.

Con su querida esposa comiéndose todo lo que estaba a su alcance, él no tenía la oportunidad de siquiera comer algo decente, así que tenía que aprovechar ahora que estaba dormida pero… grave error. Rukia despertó mirándolo con ojos de borrego para luego apartar su mirada hacia ese delicioso pan a medio camino luego volteo hacia su esposo con la misma mirada.

El pelirrojo tan dadivoso con su esposa no pudo evitar caer ante esa mirada, compartiendo inmediatamente con ella. Sonrió al verla comer como niña que recibe su premio. De repente sientió su cuerpo caer de espaldas y unas pequeñas manos abrir su yukata. Vaya pequeña diablilla, sus antojos eran tremendos pero si a él lo incluía no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Un carraspeo dejo helados a los amantes, era Byakuya que estaba totalmente sereno pero en su interior una tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse.

-¡Capitán!

-¡Nii-Sama!

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Creo que Byakuya todavía no se acostumbra que su hermanita este casada y lo que implica el matrimonio xD además que se le olvido anunciarse o lo hizo a propósito para molestarlos jajaja (yo y mis ideas) pero bueno… espero les haya gustado este otro capítulo.**

 **Teddy, amiga, muchas gracias por siempre estar al pendiente (TvT)**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLECH NO ME PERTENCEN SINO A SU CREADOR TITE KUBO**

* * *

 **QUINTO MES**

 **CAMBIOS DE HUMOR Y PATADITAS**

* * *

La luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre las puertas corredizas de la habitación, un pequeño rayo iluminaba el rostro de un apuesto pelirrojo. Frunciendo el ceño ante tal molestia, empezó a abrir los ojos. La noche anterior Rukia estuvo muy inquieta impidiendole conciliar el sueño debido al embarazo. Su panza parecía una pequeña pelota de voleibol, pero ya se le dificultaba acomodarse para cualquier cosa. Sabiendo de antemano que ya no iba a volver a dormir como quería, muy a su pesar decidió abandonar el cálido cuerpo de su esposa que dormía profundamente.

Se quedó contemplándola embobado aún con su mano en el vientre, ahí donde yacía su hijo. Eso era algo que desde niño fue tomando costumbre; observarla mientras dormía, cuidarla y velar por ella. Aunque su esposa fuera una mujer muy independiente siempre valiéndose por sí sola, la conocía perfectamente, saberse a su lado y con bien la reconfortaba.

Con un beso en su mejilla se levantó para alistarse y preparar algo ligero de desayunar. Tenía que irse a trabajar y no quería que hiciera mucho esfuerzo, por eso él ahora se encargaba de la comida y que mejor que su comida favorita, bolas de arroz con huevo y pepinos, el hambre de su mujer era descomunal y mejor apurarse o sino se encontraría con una Rukia de muy mal humor.

* * *

Con el resplandor del nuevo día que se colaba al interior, una futura madre comenzaba a desperezarse. Rehuyendo del molesto intruso que osaba interrumpir su sueño, se cubrió completamente con la colcha hasta la cabeza pero una vez despierta le era imposible volver a dormir, en especial si su estómago y su bebé le exigían comida. Un nuevo día había iniciado y que mejor que comenzarlo sintiendo los labios de cierto pelirrojo. Estirando su brazo deseaba palpar aquel musculoso pecho pero en lugar de eso se encontró que su lado estaba vacío. Decepción.

-¿Dónde estará?

Un delicioso olor empezó a impregnar la habitación. Sonrió para sí. Amaba esos detalles para con ella. ¿Cómo habían pasado de mejores amigos a esposos? Ni ella misma lo sabía, simplemente sabía que lo amaba con toda su alma. Instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre.

-Papá está cocinando para los dos, bebé.

De repente sintió un pequeño movimiento en su interior.

-Oh- sus ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa.

* * *

Entrando a la habitación con la bandeja de comida, encontró a su mujer sentada contemplando el exterior desde su futón, con una enorme sonrisa acariciando de arriba abajo su vientre. Estaba tan ensimismada que no sintió entrar al teniente hasta que ella por inercia volteó encontrándose cara a cara sin borrar esa sonrisa de cada uno adornando sus rostros.

-¿Qué tal amaneciste? ¿Dormiste bien?- Le preguntó caminando hacia su esposa.

-Excelente. Pero no estabas a mi lado cuando me desperté- le reprochó en broma haciendo un puchero con la boca.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí con el desayuno, seguro tienes hambre.

-Mucha, pero primero- Con sus dos manos sujeto su rostro y le estampó un beso de buenos días.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor- le guiño un ojo empezando a comer.

-Delicioso… mmmm que le pusiste que sabe tan rico. Tengo que admitirlo cariño, eres un excelente cocinero…

Rukia seguía con su cháchara mientras Renji desviaba su mirada por entre su pecho, la yukata la traía entreabierta dejando al descubierto parte de sus senos.

En ocasiones se perdía en los pechos de su mujer, era su imaginación o habían aumentado su tamaño y eso lo tenía embobado. A él le encantaban sus pequeños senos, lo volvían loco pero ahora simplemente no perdía oportunidad para perderse en aquellos montes que conocía a la perfección, recibiendo por parte de ella un coscorrón.

-¿Que tanto miras? mi cara no está allí.

-Te estoy poniendo atención, mujer.

-Si claro, ¿qué crees que no me doy cuenta?

-Oye pero si soy tu esposo, te he visto infinidad de veces desnuda.

-argh- Rukia se dio media vuelta, pero porque lo negaba, le fascinaba saber que provocaba demasiada excitación en su esposo. A veces ni ella misma se entendía.

-Oe, disculpa si te hago sentir incomoda- escuchó la voz de su esposo arrepentido.

-No, no. No me hagas caso, no tienes que disculparte, ya sabes cómo se me alborotan las hormonas.

Pegándose a su marido agarró su mano poniéndola en su vientre, le encantaba sentir sus grandes manos en su cuerpo.

-Tú tienes todo el derecho de ver y tocar- Le dijo rozando suavemente su nariz contra su mejilla. Por su parte Renji comenzó a ponerse rojo como su pelo. A Rukia le fascinaba ponerlo nervioso y es que se veía totalmente adorable verlo en ese estado.

Una patadita hizo que Rukia diera un respingo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sentiste?

-¿Qué?

-Si serás- De nuevo tomo la mano de su esposo cambiándola de lugar poniéndola debajo de sus pechos.

-¿Sientes?

No paso más de un minuto cuando sintió un pequeño empujoncito y luego otro y otro y otro más. Entonces lo supo con certeza. Sabía que estaba esperando un hijo pero palparlo, sentirlo moverse en el interior de su mujer era indescriptible. Al levantar la mirada se la encontró con dos lagrimones saliendo de sus hermosos ojos. Últimamente andaba sensible por cualquier cosa, se ponía gruñona y si no andaba gruñona, andaba extremadamente feliz, y si no andaba feliz, andaba de llorona y si no andaba llorona andaba de traviesa, coqueta y muy sensual.

-¡Vamos a tener un hijo, Renji! – le dijo con una alegría extrema arrojándose a los brazos de su marido rodeando su cuello.

La emoción de sentir la vida creciendo en su interior los llenaba de júbilo.

-Lo sé y me siento extremadamente feliz por ello. Te amo Rukia- Le dijo apretando el abrazo. De repente se tensó al sentir algo cálido y húmedo en su cuello.

" _Condenada enana"_ pensó para sus adentros. Pero que va, el disfrutaba esos arranques de pasión y antojo que tenía su mujercita especialmente si él estaba incluido en el menú.

Unos minutos después…

Completamente desnudos y sin una tela cubriendo sus cuerpos, se encontraban los dos amantes. Como disfrutaban de la intimidad en el embarazo.

-Tengo hambre- habló Rukia con un jadeo que a Renji le pareció demasiado sexy.

-Déjame me recupero de esta, me dejaste picadillo pero con unos minutos más de sueño soy todo tuyo.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Me refiero a comer! pero que pensamientos los tuyos, pervertido.

-Mira quien lo dice, eres tú la que te aprovechas de mi cuerpo.

-Ósea que no quieres estar así conmigo piensas que estoy gorda ¿verdad?- empezó a decir Rukia al borde del llanto incorporándose y tapándose con la sabana.

-¡No! Yo no quise decir eso. Nada más verte con tu pancita me dan unas ganas tremendas de arrancarte la ropa, mujer, que no vez como me excitas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Muy enserio.

Un beso suave dio inicio a otro más apasionado, recorriendo con su mano la hermosa figura femenina, poniéndola de nueva cuenta en su vientre. Ya se le había hecho manía poner sus manos en el aquel vientre abultado, sintiendo nuevamente aquellas pataditas que andaban más activas de lo normal.

Rukia sabía que si no paraban iban a terminar con otra entrega. Recordando que a su esposo se le hacía tarde tuvo que frenarlo muy a su pesar.

-Renji ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?

-¿Uh?

Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era algo tarde, si no se daba prisa el capitán se enojaría y pensaría que estuvo aprovechándose de su hermanita cosa que era verdad pero él no tiene por qué saber. Bueno no precisamente aprovechándose ¡Estaban casados! ¡Caray! Pero bastante bochornoso fue el que los pillara aquella vez. Rápidamente se vistió y con un corto beso se despidió de Rukia. Con una hora de retraso llego a los cuarteles del sexto escuadrón, no vio a su capitán por ningún lado. Suspirando de alivio empezó a revisar los documentos.

* * *

En la mansión Kuchiki, precisamente en los aposentos del líder del clan se encontraba Byakuya recostado, se le veía un poco indispuesto y es que estar vomitando a altas horas de la madrugada no era común en él. Nunca se enfermaba a no ser por un resfriado pero de eso a estar vomitando… Solo esperaba que su mensaje haya sido enviado. No podía presentarse en ese estado. Al parecer los síntomas de embarazo no solo se le habían pegado a Renji sino a él también. Abrió los ojos volteando donde la taza de té fue dejada. Se incorporó lentamente yendo con paso lento hacia el tocador cerrando el shoji con cuidado. Un día muy largo le esperaba.

* * *

 **Y de nueva cuenta otro capítulo de nueve meses… Teddy y Soledad muchas gracias por leer :D y gracias a todos aquellos que leen en silencio, también a aquellos que lo agregan a favoritos y le dan seguimiento. Espero lo hayan disfrutado (ˆ.ˆ)**


End file.
